


Helping Hand

by nikkiRA



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fuck Or Die, Hate Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA
Summary: “It must be some kind of aphrodisiac defense mechanism,” Edelgard says, her voice hoarse like it’s been scraped over rocks. Hilda is unhappy to notice that it sounds really, really sexy. “But why?”
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Kinkmeme Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767034
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fill for [this prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=3144776) at the kinkmeme. apologies to anon because i don't think it's as rough or messy or hate-sexy as they probably wanted but hopefully it's good enough!

Hilda isn’t sure when she got separated from everyone else; all she knows is that Edelgard is chasing her, and has been for a few minutes, and that they are far deeper into the forest than she has ever been. The trees are crowding all around her, branches scratching at her skin and tearing at her clothes, and her arm aches from trying to run with her axe. She can hear Edelgard thrashing through the trees behind her. 

Her breaths rattle in her chest, and she’s starting to slow down. She veers off the path she had been cutting through, trying to loop around the trees to either lose Edelgard completely or even just to get behind her and maybe gain the upper hand. As she goes deeper into the forest the scenery begins to change, strange flora that she’s never seen before, flowers the size of a person, trees with trunks thicker than she was tall. She knew there were rumours about the forest surrounding Garreg Mach, but she had thought people were just exaggerating. 

She hides behind one of the thick trunks, trying to catch her breath, resting her axe on the ground to give her arms a much needed break. One of the heels has broken off her shoe, which is perhaps her own fault for wearing heels to battle, so she snaps the other one off to even them out. Her hair is sticking to her sweaty forehead and her heart is threatening to beat out of her chest. She’s going to be  _ really  _ annoyed if she ends up getting killed deep in some weird forest with no one around to even know. How long would it take people to find her? To notice she was missing? Claude would notice, surely, but he was so busy all the time. Marianne would probably notice, but would she speak up? 

Someone would have to tell Holst. That more than anything lights a fire within her, the idea of her brother getting a letter saying she had died. He would be distraught. She couldn’t do that to him. 

She hoists her axe again and peers around the trunk. All she can see are wild, vibrant colours and weird looking foliage; she has no idea how she’s going to spot Edelgard in all of this. 

Luckily, though, she doesn’t have to. 

“Hilda!” Her voice calls out. It’s hard to determine where she is; Hilda flexes her hand on her axe. “I just want to talk.”

Hilda rolls her eyes. She has the urge to snipe back about how it’s hard to talk when you’re being chased by an egomaniac with an axe, but she doesn’t want to give her position away. 

“I mean it,” Edelgard says. She sounds like she’s getting closer. “Let me explain my position. I don’t want needless bloodshed. I want to discuss my goals and plans so you can return to Claude and show him we don’t need to fight.”

She’s a good talker, Hilda has to admit. Her voice is calm and confident, carrying through the trees. Hilda can understand how she got so many people to follow her. She’d be a good emperor, probably, if she wasn’t fucking crazy. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Hilda!”

“Then why did you chase me into the forest?”

There is silence, and Hilda curses her inability to stay silent. She risks taking a glance around the tree, trying to locate Edelgard, and through the trees and flowers and vines she can see the glint of an axe. 

She doesn’t want to kill her. She becomes aware of that fact all at once, that even if she could manage to sneak up behind Edelgard, she’s not sure if she’d be able to do it. She’d only faced Imperial soldiers so far, people she didn’t know, nameless, faceless soldiers that she could cut down and forget about it. But Hilda looks at the back of the Emperor of Adrestia’s head and remembers how she used to wear her hair during school, or the time they had been assigned to kitchen duty together, and she can’t do it. 

She turns around instead. If Edelgard is serious that she doesn’t want to harm Hilda, then perhaps Hilda can get out of this unscathed, and then hopefully she can convince the Professor to keep her on the sidelines for the rest of the war. 

Hilda tries to creep quietly away from the tree; the forest is deadly quiet in a weird, unsettling way, not even the usual noises of birds or animals that usually fill the air, so she has to be extra quiet. She keeps an eye on Edelgard as she tiptoes backwards, which is why she doesn’t see the plant. 

It’s taller than her, and when she walks through it vines tangle around her and the bulbs of it burst, sprinkling her with some kind of yellow pollen. She manages to stop herself from screaming, but as she inhales she breathes in a lot of the pollen, and she can’t quite stop the coughing. 

It immediately gives away her position, but she can’t stop. She tears at the vines around her arms, and only just manages to tear herself away before Edelgard finds her. Her eyebrows draw together as she examines the scene, and Hilda drops to her knees before her, hands on the ground as she threatens to cough up a lung. 

“What is --” Edelgard says, stepping closer to the strange plant and ignoring Hilda entirely, which might have been dangerous if Hilda had been able to stop coughing. When Edelgard takes a step closer to the plant one of the vines snap out; she jerks away from it, stepping close to Hilda, who finds herself staring at the stretch of pale skin that has been exposed through one of the rips in Edelgard’s dress. 

“It’s alive,” Edelgard says. 

“All plants are alive,” Hilda says, to be an ass. Edelgard shoots her a look that is far more reminiscent of an annoyed young woman then an Emperor. 

“I know that,” Edelgard says defensively. “I just meant that this is incredibly aggressive.”

“Should have said aggressive then,” Hilda mutters, before she devolves into another fit of coughing. 

“What did it spray you with?” Edelgard says, almost conversationally, as if they weren’t in the middle of a fucking war that she started. 

“I don’t know,” Hilda says in annoyance. “I don’t study  _ plants.” _

Edelgard ignores this, taking another step forward, but as she does one of the bulbs bursts again, showering her with the same strange pollen Hilda had been hit with. She rears back, coughing hard, axe slipping from her hands as she wipes the pollen from her face. Hilda has the idea that she should grab her axe and hit her with it, or even just chuck it deeper into the forest, but she’s starting to feel strange, a tightening in her stomach and a strange vibration in her limbs that is only getting stronger. She drops her head to the forest floor, taking deep breaths and trying to slow her heartbeat down, but her head is starting to get fuzzy. 

“Are you alright?” Edelgard asks, which seems like a stupid thing to ask, all things considered. Hilda doesn’t answer; she pushes her head deeper into the ground, letting the coolness of the dirt wash over her. It doesn’t help much. She feels too hot, and even though she’s outside she feels constricted, as if there are walls closing in on her. 

“What…” Edelgard starts, but she trails off, and when Hilda manages to look up at her she sees that her face is incredibly red, nearly as red as her dress. Hilda’s eyes travel from her face down her body, making note of the way her dress is sticking to her skin, the stretch of skin where the cloth around her stomach has split, the flush of her cheeks travelling down her neck and beneath her collar… Hilda’s eyes focus on her breasts, and she finds she can’t quite look away. 

“What was in that pollen,” Edelgard says again, swaying slightly on her feet. “I feel…” 

Since Hilda was sprayed first, the full effects of the plant pollen hit her first, and so as Edelgard continues to question just what exactly happened, Hilda is halfway to identifying the strange ache in her muscles, the wobbliness of her legs, the tightness in her breasts and the way her nipples have hardened, each brush of the fabric of her dress against them causing her to bite back a moan. She pushes her legs tightly together and rocks, her cunt throbbing, and she can’t stop fucking staring at Edelgard’s  _ spectacular  _ tits, and Goddess, this wasn’t actually happening, was it? There’s no way a plant could make her  _ horny.  _ That was insane. 

Hilda groans and staggers to her feet. If this is actually happening -- and it seems completely insane but she knows what being horny feels like, thank you -- then she definitely doesn’t want to be here with Edelgard. Edelgard, who is flushed, and panting, and pulling at her collar, and Goddess, Hilda wants to sink her teeth into her neck, wants to rip that dress off with her axe and get her mouth all over --

She groans again. This is  _ not  _ happening. She will not allow this to happen. If she could just stagger back to camp, she could find someone to help her deal with this. Marianne would be the best choice, but Claude would help, if he had to, or maybe Leonie…

“It must be some kind of aphrodisiac defense mechanism,” Edelgard says, her voice hoarse like it’s been scraped over rocks. Hilda is unhappy to notice that it sounds  _ really, really  _ sexy. “But  _ why?” _

Her legs are so damn shaky; she leans against a tree, pulling her clothes away from her sweaty body. She is so fucking hot, as if she were at Ailell instead of the forest near the Monastery. “This is your fault, you know,” she says to Edelgard, who has stumbled over to another tree and collapses in front of it, leaning her head back and baring the long, tempting strip of her neck. Hilda tries to remember that this woman is responsible for the death and destruction of life as she knew it, that they are in the middle of a war thanks to her, but all she can focus on is the pounding between her legs and how good Edelgard smells. “If you hadn’t chased me so far into the forest.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to run so far,” Edelgard says peevishly. “I remember you being much lazier.”

“Funny what you can do when a crazy lady is chasing you with an axe.”

“I wasn’t going to hurt you,” Edelgard says. “This world that the Church has created impacts you, as well. Surely you can see how much damage the Crest system wreaks?”

Hilda rolls her eyes. “How are you still so preachy when we’ve been attacked by some horny plant?”

“Because I believe in the cause I am fighting for,” Edelgard says, obnoxiously. Hilda makes a very childish sound, sort of like blowing a raspberry. 

“I hate you,” she says weakly. She needs to get back to the Monastery. She needs to get away from here. 

“Why? Because you don’t believe in anything?”

Any snitty comment Hilda might have had is lost as an intense wave of pain washes over her. She shouts in pain, doubling over, and when she looks up again Edelgard is close to her, looking at her in concern. 

Hilda jerks away. “Get away from me,” she says weakly, because she smells so fucking good, and her lips are wet and red, and Hilda rubs her thighs together, closing her eyes. “I need a healer.”

“You can go,” Edelgard says, and her voice sounds like it’s farther away, thankfully. “I won’t follow.”

Hilda snorts. “Do you expect me to just believe that?”

“Hilda,” Edelgard says, and the sound of her name has Hilda rocking her hips without her consent. “I am just as preoccupied as you. Get yourself to a healer.”

Hilda is about to ask what Edelgard is planning to do, but when she opens her eyes she gets her answer immediately: she is sitting at the base of a tree, skirt hiked up over her knees, legs spread with her hand between them. Hilda’s mouth goes dry. 

“What are you doing?” She asks, voice squeaky, even though the answer is, admittedly, rather obvious. 

“I can’t return to my people like this,” Edelgard says, eyes closed as her hips rock up into her hand. “I refuse to let them see me in this state.”

Hilda thinks she might die. “What about your scary man servant? I’m sure he could put his fangs away for a few minutes to help.”

Edelgard’s lips twitch. “Hubert would certainly help me with this, if I asked,” she says. “But I admit I’m not sure I want him to see me like this, either.”

Hilda considers this, and then she thinks about all the people back at the Monastery who she could go to for help. It must be incredibly lonely, to be in a position above everyone else, when you can’t show weakness to anyone. 

Hilda is moving before she even realizes, crawling across the forest floor. Edelgard looks at her with lidded eyes, and she looks confused but she doesn’t stop pleasuring herself. Hilda isn’t sure if the strange pollen has increased her sense of smell, or if it’s just made them smell much stronger than usual; either way she can smell Edelgard long before she reaches her, and Hilda can almost feel herself start to drool. 

“What are you doing?” Edelgard asks carefully. Hilda crawls to her, putting her hands on Edelgard’s knees and spreading them even more. She keeps her eyes on Edelgard’s face, waiting for her to tell her to fuck off, but she just keeps watching Hilda with curious eyes. 

“Lending a helping hand,” she says, and when Edelgard continues not to object Hilda pulls her hand away from where she had been rubbing her clit and sticks Edelgard’s hand in her mouth. She tastes like nothing Hilda has ever known, and as she licks at Edelgard’s fingers as if she were starving, the pain in her head and the vibrating of her limbs seems to lessen. She moans lewdly, and Edelgard wrenches her hand out of Hilda’s mouth and tears at her dress instead. 

Hilda needs to taste Edelgard again; the taste on her tongue is intoxicating, and even as Edelgard tries to rip Hilda’s dress to get to her skin, Hilda drops to her belly on the ground and seals her mouth over the Emperor of Adrestia’s clit. 

Edelgard makes a bitten off noise, hand coming up to grab Hilda’s ponytail. Hilda’s senses are filled with Edelgard’s smell and taste, her moans and whimpers loud in the quiet of the forest. Even though she isn’t physically helping herself, the effects of the strange pollen seem to lessen even just like this, so she digs her fingers harder into Edelgard’s thigh, hips humping against the ground uselessly. Edelgard is so wet that it drips down Hilda’s chin, and Hilda surfaces briefly to tear one of her gloves off with her teeth. She pushes her tongue back against Edelgard’s clit, pushing two fingers easily inside her as Edelgard keens, her grip on Hilda’s hair tightening. Edelgard rolls her hips, and Hilda moves down slightly, spreading her with her fingers and pushing her tongue inside of the Emperor. 

Edelgard continues to writhe, but Hilda is starting to become desperate, rocking her hips uselessly against the forest floor. She flattens her tongue against Edelgard’s clit again, small rhythmic motions that makes Edelgard breathless, and Hilda feels the grip on her hair get tighter to the point of pain as Edelgard’s entire body tenses up. Her hips push up harder against Hilda’s face, and she comes hard, moaning and whimpering as her muscles relax and she slumps back against the tree. 

This is all fine and good for Edelgard, but Hilda is still horrifically horny, thank you very much. She pulls away from Edelgard and wipes her mouth; Edelgard is sweaty and flushed and panting, and Hilda grabs at her own breasts, shifting slightly so she is straddling Edelgard’s leg. She pulls her skirts up, grinding against Edelgard’s thigh. A small part of her brain is shouting at her that this is completely fucked, that she can’t just sleep with the enemy, and how is she supposed to look Claude in the eye, after that? How is she supposed to fight against the Empire when she’s so closely acquainted with what their Emperor tastes like? This woman was directly responsible for the destruction of life as Hilda knew it, and the death of so many people, some of them her  _ friends,  _ and Hilda is humping her leg in the forest like a dog in heat. But no matter how much she hates her, Hilda can’t stop. 

Edelgard’s hands skim up Hilda’s sides; she sits up slightly, pulling the collar of Hilda’s dress down to mouth at her breasts. “Let me help,” she says, as Hilda continues to grind on her leg, wetness seeping through her smallclothes and staining the fabric of Edelgard’s tights. She bites down lightly on Hilda’s nipple, and she cries out, voice echoing in the quiet of the forest. Edelgard continues to kiss and lick and suck, fingers pinching Hilda’s right nipple between her fingernails, a shock of pain that makes Hilda hiss, cutting through the haze in her mind. She needs more than this. 

She pushes Edelgard away. She’s so wet she’s pretty sure she could literally drown a grown man, and she wants to come so  _ fucking badly,  _ and she also wants to get far away from this situation and this forest and pretend that she hadn’t fucked the leader of the enemy forces. She pushes Edelgard back until she’s lying on the forest floor; her eyes are bright, and she catches on quickly, gripping the back of Hilda’s thighs as Hilda moves up to sit on her face. She reaches out to rest her ams on the tree, thigh muscles flexing as Edelgard’s tongue darts out. She’s not… the best, exactly, and it’s almost cute, in the worst fucking way, the way she can start a war but doesn’t know how to eat out a woman. It’s another reminder of how young they are, of how young they all are. 

Hilda might have taught her, if they weren’t trying to kill each other. In another world, maybe, another life. When they were allowed to be young. When Hilda didn’t have a body count of faceless soldiers dead at the end of her axe. When there weren’t weird horny plants living in the goddamn forest. When she didn’t fucking hate her so much. 

Hilda rolls her hips, trying to get a good position, because Edelgard keeps moving around; she’ll hit on a good angle, tongue pressing on Hilda’s clit, and her muscles will all tense up but then Edelgard will  _ move,  _ making unattractive slurping noises the whole time. She grabs a handful of Edelgard’s hair, keeping her head in place as Hilda rides her face, moaning loudly when Edelgard finally commits and sucks on her clit. Hilda doesn’t hold back her moans, and she gives little directions, too,  _ right there  _ or  _ don’t move  _ or  _ up,  _ hand clenching hard in Edelgard’s white hair as her tongue slips inside of Hilda, and it’s with that she finally comes, moaning loudly as her hips jerk, Edelgard beneath her still eating her out with a vigour as if HIlda were her last meal. 

As soon as her orgasm subsides, clarity washes over her, and she clambers off of Edelgard in a hurry, pulling her dress back up to cover her breasts and trying her best to pick twigs out of her hair. Edelgard sits up slowly; she licks her lips once before wiping her mouth delicately, letting out a little cough and saying, “Well,” as if they had just finished a particularly good dinner together. 

“Here,” Edelgard says, taking a canteen off of her waist and holding it out to Hilda. “I always carry water with me.”

Hilda eyes it suspiciously. “How do I know it’s not poisoned?”

Edelgard looks almost  _ offended.  _ “Poison is a coward’s weapon,” she says, like a  _ fucking psychopath,  _ and then she says, “Besides, if I had wanted to kill you I would have done it already. Certainly before all… this.” She gestures between the two of them, and Hilda takes in her red lips and messy hair, wetness still glistening slightly on her chin. She takes the canteen and takes a large drink, but she’s going to need something much stronger to get the taste of Edelgard von Hresvelg out of her mouth. 

HIlda hands it back to her and then stands on shaky legs. Her thighs are drenched, her smallclothes soaking. It’s going to be a very uncomfortable walk back to the Monastery. Edelgard gets up, too, straightening out her clothes, and then they stand and stare at each other for a moment, not quite sure what to do or what to say. 

“I think it best we call a truce, for now,” Edelgard says slowly. “And each head back to our camps safely.”

Hilda chews at her lip. Edelgard looks small and disheveled; it’s hard to imagine that at the end of this war, one or both of them will probably be dead. 

“You have my word,” Edelgard says sincerely. Hilda hadn’t been doubting her, to be honest. She did have a point -- if she had wanted to kill Hilda she probably would have done it before they had sex. 

Hilda picks up her axe -- and then she carefully picks up Edelgard’s, too, and hands it to her. Edelgard takes it, not quite looking Hilda in the eye. 

Hilda coughs delicately. “Well. Bye, then, I guess?”

Edelgard wipes her mouth again, but Hilda is pretty sure she’s hiding a smile, which makes her feel a lot of complicated feelings that she’s not entirely willing to confront. 

“Please keep in mind what I said, before all of this,” she says. “I don’t crave bloodshed. I simply crave a better world.”

Hilda doesn’t answer this, mostly because she just wants to get out of there and then purge this from her mind, and maybe steal some of the liquor that she  _ knows  _ Claude keeps stashed in his room to rinse her mouth out. 

(It’s not that the taste is bad -- it’s that Edelgard tasted so good that Hilda is afraid she’ll become addicted if she’s not careful.)

With one last confused look at the Emperor, Hilda turns her back and heads back out of the forest. 

* * *

It isn’t until much later -- after she tells Claude and Byleth a very, very abridged version of what happened -- when she’s lying in bed, trying not to remember how Edelgard had gripped her hair and rocked her hips and made such high pitched, pleased noises that Hilda was forced to describe as  _ cute,  _ that she realizes. She thinks about how her orgasm had halted the effects of the pollen so firmly, how quickly it had stopped afterwards… and then she thinks of how she had made Edelgard come first. It must have worn off right after. She could have left, then, could have left Hilda alone in the forest -- but she didn’t. She had stayed. She had --

Hilda doesn’t want to think about this. They’re in the middle of a war with the Empire and she can’t afford to think of Edelgard as anything other than a crazy, power hungry tyrant. The only way this war is going to end is with her death. Hilda has to remember that. 

She sleeps restlessly that night; she dreams in pink and white and red. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @felixfraldaddy


End file.
